OS : Des brumes à Poudlard
by Sylosse
Summary: Que se passerait-il si nos chers mafieux de Reborn se rendaient à Poudlard en même temps qu'Harry Potter ? Plus d'explosions ? Plus de problèmes ? La réponse viendra lorsque Chrome et Mukuro se rendront dans cette école de magie pour une mission au même moment qu'Ombrage. Une chose est sûre, tout ne va pas bien se passer...


_**Et voilà un petit crossover comme je les aime ! J'ai lu beaucoup de crossovers entre les deux et comme je voulais m'amuser, j'en ai inventé un ! (enfin, il en a encore trois dans ma tête à l'heure actuelle... alors ce n'est pas fini !)**_

_**Pour la petite histoire, étant donné que je lis beaucoup d'autres fanfictions, je suis tombé un jour sur des crossovers mélangeant ces deux univers. J'ai tellement aimé que je me suis mis à réfléchir sur quelques-uns. Résultat des courses, j'en ai trois qui attendent d'être écrit !**_

_**Pairing : MukuroxChrome (parce que j'adore ce couple ! Et plusieurs autres aussi, mais celui-là reste mon préféré et de loin !) Je trouve aussi que ce sont les mieux adaptés pour se rendre à Poudlard sachant qu'ils utilisent des illusions et que certaines fois, cela ressemble à de la magie.**_

_**Disclaimers : **_**_je déclare solennellement en mon nom, Sylosse, que Katekyo Hitman Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent respectivement à Akira Amano et à J.K. Rowling._**

**_(Minute... pourquoi est-ce que je vois une balle de pistolet et un sortilège vert se diriger vers moi...? AAAAAAH !)_**

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Crossover : Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Harry Potter

Des brumes à Poudlard

Harry jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la table des Serpentard. Et comme s'il l'avait senti, un élève de septième année lui adressa un sourire. En le voyant, un frisson parcourut le dos du Survivant. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'un serpent le fixait à la place d'un être humain et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Hermione, Ron et plusieurs de leurs amis de Gryffondor l'avaient confirmé. De même pour beaucoup de membres des autres maisons. Ginny rapporta qu'elle avait surpris une conversation entre quelques Serpentard qui comparaient le nouveau venu à l'emblème de leur maison. Décidément, il n'inspirait pas confiance. Le cinquième année poussa un soupir.

Tout avait commencé le jour de la rentrée. Pour conclure le discours d'inauguration, le directeur avait annoncé que deux élèves rejoignaient l'école pour des raisons pour le moins mystérieuses. Or, il ne s'agissait pas de premières années, mais de sixième et septième année, choquant l'ensemble des sorciers présents. Normalement, personne ne pouvait rejoindre Poudlard. Toutefois, le directeur avait fait une exception, chose qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais. D'ailleurs, les professeurs n'avaient pas reçu le mémo au vu de leur surprise lors de l'annonce.

Et en ce qui concernait les deux en question, ils se révélaient plutôt étranges sur les bords.

Le premier, le jeune homme se prénommait Mukuro Rokudo et même s'il n'avait aucun accent dans son anglais, ce n'était pas sa langue natale. La seule information qu'il voulut bien donner à ses camarades fut qu'il venait d'Italie d'où son nom à consonance étrangère. En dehors de cela, tout chez lui n'inspirait pas confiance. Et si les élèves n'osaient pas l'approcher, les professeurs faisaient de même.

La première chose à laquelle les sorciers pensaient quand il était question de lui fut ses yeux de différentes couleurs tellement qu'ils marquaient les esprits. Bleu et rouge. Surtout que dans celui pourpre, aucune pupille ne brillait, mais à la place, un symbole étrange. Quelques adolescents juraient l'avoir vu changer. Hermione le reconnu comme étant un Kanji, un caractère japonais. De plus, elle affirma après quelques recherches qu'il s'agissait du chiffre un. Chose qui fit s'interroger la majorité des étudiants.

Par contre, le trio remarqua rapidement quelque chose. Mukuro se moquait que tout le monde parle dans son dos. Seulement, il y avait un seul détail qui ne devait pas être critiqué lorsqu'il se trouvait à côté. Sa coupe de cheveux. En même temps, de couleur bleu, ils étaient remontés en arrière et se dressaient sur sa tête comme un ananas. Et les remarques avaient rapidement fusé.

Néanmoins, tous ceux ayant eu le malheur de dire du mal de ses cheveux, se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie, délirant sur des ananas volants qui les attaquaient. Après quelques-uns de ces incidents, tout le monde avait compris de tenir sa langue en sa présence.

Son niveau de sociabilité laissait à désirer. Aucun ami et que des ennemis. Ou du moins, personne ne voulait devenir ami avec lui. Malfoy se tenait le plus loin possible de lui depuis que les deux avaient eu une discussion tout comme la majorité des Serpentard et des élèves. Les jumeaux avaient tenté une fois de sympathiser avec lui. Une tentative qui se solda par un puissant échec. Par la suite et bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, ils se mettaient à trembler et s'enfuyaient. Ce qui le faisait bien rire. Généralement, c'était la réaction de beaucoup de personnes. De ce fait, plus aucun habitant de Poudlard n'osait l'approcher.

Même les professeurs s'abstenaient de tout commentaire ou discussion avec lui. Mais ils n'en pouvaient surtout plus. Il disparaissait, apparaissait, sautait des cours, les faisait tourner en bourrique… Rogue n'avait pas plus de respect de sa part.

Cependant, tous ses résultats dépassaient la moyenne voir plus quand il daignait se présenter en classe. Il excellait en potions et sortilèges. En revanche, il semblerait qu'il n'aimait pas le vol sur balai puisqu'il disparaissait à chacun de ces cours. Ses sorts étaient d'une telle puissance que McGonagall lui avait demandé à propos de sa baguette. La seule réponse qu'elle reçu fut son rire si particulier avec les composants. 29, 69 cm, plume de chouette et bois d'Alnus cordata (arbres qui poussent dans le sud de l'Europe, en Italie et Corse). Aussi étrange qu'original.

-Et puis, il faut avoir la volonté de faire de la magie pour que ce soit de la magie. Croire que les illusions sont vraies font toutes leurs forces, kufufufu !

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna dans son rire qui trotta dans la tête de toutes les personnes présentes dont Harry, Ron et Hermione sans qu'elles comprissent de quoi il parlait.

Après sa réplique incompréhensible, il passait le plus clair de son temps à effrayer les élèves en apparaissant de nulle part et embêter certains professeurs quand il ne venait pas en cours. Un vrai sadique et une énigme ambulante.

La deuxième élève, une jeune femme de seize ans qui répondait au doux prénom de Nagi Nomisuto et son nom de famille révélait ses origines. Japonaise tout comme le léger accent dans son anglais. Pourtant, il ne dérangeait pas l'écoute. Cela rajoutait même un petit côté mignon. Surtout qu'en la voyant, un mot s'imposait à l'esprit de tous les élèves : mignonne. Ses longs cheveux violets retombaient dans son dos jusqu'au milieu. Par contre, une mèche sur le devant venait cacher l'un des yeux de même couleur. Celui du côté droit. Et à aucun moment, elle ne la dégagea de son visage, assurant à toutes les personnes qui lui posaient la question que ce n'était rien.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, la majorité des garçons se trouvait à ses pieds sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait. Seulement avec sa beauté et Harry devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt jolie.

Toutefois, sa beauté avait beau émerveillé une grande partie de l'école, elle n'en tirait pas profit pour jouer les séductrices en raison du fait qu'elle était d'une timidité maladive. A chaque fois qu'une personne lui adressait la parole, elle rougissait et ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle tirait nerveusement sur sa jupe. Cependant, les jumeaux remarquèrent qu'elle semblait avoir l'habitude de tenir quelque chose dans les mains au vu de ses gestes.

Mais aussi, elle refusait toutes les demandes de ses prétendants. Selon certains, elle aurait dit qu'elle sortait déjà avec quelqu'un. Restait à savoir qui.

La seule personne avec qui elle se lia facilement fut Luna. Même étant de maisons différentes, elles se rencontrèrent durant leur cours commun de soin aux créatures magiques. Autant dire que les deux s'entendaient très bien surtout que Nagi partageait certains de ses points de vu. Grâce à cette amitié, le trio réussit à lui parler quelques fois. Et les trois étaient catégorique sur un point : elle était d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve.

Pourtant, bien qu'au courant des cours organisés par Harry pour apprendre à se défendre, elle refusa d'y adhérer. Son objectif n'était pas de réussir ses BUSES, inquiétant Hermione. Elle la rassura en lui disant qu'elle devait rattraper des années de cours et que les examens ne la concernaient pas. Malgré cela, elle leur promit de ne rien dire.

Seulement, il semblait à Harry qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout, ce qui l'intriguait. Hermione lui avait fait part de ses soupçons tandis que Ron la fixait, l'air rêveur. Lui aussi était tombé sous son charme.

Et si les deux autres se posaient des questions, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Même si elle venait à peine de rejoindre l'école, son niveau scolaire restait moyen dans toutes les matières. Mais au moins, les professeurs ne se plaignaient pas d'elle. Le seul inconvénient qu'ils auraient à lui reprocher serait sa discrétion. Elle n'osait pas prendre la parole en cours. Toutefois, son niveau d'attention était très élevé, chose qu'ils appréciaient.

A part pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose, elle dépassait la barre de l'élève moyen et se dressait dans les excellents. McGonagall et Flitwick ne pouvaient que la félicité. Ce qui la faisait follement rougir.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, il suffit d'avoir la volonté de le faire et d'y croire, avait-elle assuré pour sa défense.

Décidément, ces deux nouveaux élèves n'étaient pas comme les autres. Deux antipodes. Si lui s'amusait à effrayer ses camarades et pas qu'eux, elle rougissait de timidité.

Seulement, les étudiants ne se concentrèrent rapidement plus sur eux, ayant d'autres problèmes à régler. Le premier et le plus important : Ombrage.

Depuis son arrivée, elle imposait de plus en plus de décrets, insupportant tout le monde. Et une fois devenue directrice de Poudlard après la fuite de Dumbledore, les sanctions et le nombre de décrets avaient encore plus augmenté. Même les Serpentard à ses ordres commençaient à saturer. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait rien faire. L'armée de Dumbledore était envoyée en retenue et aucun élève ne voulait se rebeller contre son autorité.

Seulement, personne n'aurait pu prévoir la suite des évènements, notamment après un certain déjeuner...

* * *

La journée avait commencé tranquillement, trois nouveaux décrets, cinq sanctions, trois cours (Défense contre les Forces du Mal, potions et botanique), le train-train quotidien pour les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor dont le trio. Harry poussa un soupir en s'asseyant enfin à la table pour manger.

Au menu aujourd'hui, bœuf bourguignon traditionnel accompagné de pâtes plates et en désert, une tarte aux pommes et un gâteau au chocolat. Pour une fois, les elfes avaient tenté un repas français.

Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la salle. Seuls les couverts raclant contre les assiettes et les mastications. Tous les élèves se concentraient uniquement sur ce qui avaient devant eux. Même les professeurs ne bavardaient pas comme à l'accoutumée. Aucun ne voulait s'hasarder à rompre le silence installer de peur de se faire réprimander par la grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, celle-ci sifflotait un air tout en dégustant goulûment ce qui se trouvait dans son écuelle. Ses yeux de taupe naviguaient d'un étudiant à un autre, cherchant ceux qui discutaient entre eux.

Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre, alertant toutes les personnes présentes. Surpris, chacun se mit à regarder autour de soit pour savoir d'où il venait. Certains, comme Harry, le reconnurent comme étant des ailes de chouette ou hibou. Cependant, le courrier avait été distribuer le matin même. Alors…

Comme pour répondre à la théorie qui circulait parmi les élèves sous forme de chuchotements, une magnifique chouette blanche, égalant l'éclat d'Hedwige apparut par l'une des ouvertures prévues à l'effet de ces oiseaux. Le Survivant n'en n'avait vu de telle. Aucune imperfection ne venait gâcher ses plumes, blanc neige. Une vraie beauté dont il en existait si peu.

Les ailes déployées, elle plana quelques instants et avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps d'attraper sa baguette, elle plongea sur la table des Serpentard. La majorité d'entre eux se baissa quand elle passa au-dessus d'eux.

Finalement, elle se posa avec grâce et élégance devant la seule personne non surprise de toute la salle. Mukuro. Celui-ci caressa la chouette qui se laissa faire tout en retirant la lettre accrochée à sa patte.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?! S'exclama Ombrage furieuse, brisant le silence installer par la surprise. Rokudo ! Donnez-moi tout de suite cette lettre ! Tout courrier doit être inspecté avant d'être lu ! Ordre de la grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard !

Néanmoins, sa menace ne fit ni chaud ni froid au jeune homme. Ce dernier lisait tranquillement le parchemin. L'oiseau nocturne se trouvait maintenant sur son épaule et se lovait contre lui. De son autre main, il continuait de caresser sa tête. Et à aucun moment son sourire ne quitta son visage.

-Malfoy ! Crabe ! Goyle ! Donnez-moi cette lettre ! Ordre de la grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard !

Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, aucun des trois ne bougea du banc. Ils se recroquevillèrent plutôt. Un seul coup d'œil vers Mukuro suffit pour leur faire peur.

Surtout que ce dernier venait de finir sa lettre. A présent, ses lèvres s'étirèrent au point de laisser apparaître ses dents. Ses plus proches voisins s'écartèrent d'un coup de lui, s'éloignant le plus loin possible de lui. Et pour cause, une étrange lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux. Une sorte de folie, ne rassurant personne.

Nul ne parvint à le lâcher du regard et même la directrice avait gelé sur place. Alors, dans le silence le plus complet, il se leva, toujours la chouette sur son épaule et la lettre à la main. D'un pas imperturbable, il se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle. Plusieurs étudiants commencèrent à trembler quand il passa près d'eux.

Mais, il ne se soucia d'aucun d'entre eux pendant que ses pas se stoppèrent près d'une certaine personne. A ce moment, la stupeur se lisait sur le visage de chaque sorcier. Même Harry et Hermione ouvrirent les yeux ronds. Ils se doutaient qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose, pourtant pas que les deux étaient liés d'une quelconque façon.

Nagi.

Cette dernière écarquilla légèrement son unique orbe et à première vue, elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Toutefois, ce fut les utilisateurs de magie qui ne comprirent plus rien lorsqu'il lui tendit la lettre et qu'elle la lu sans prendre en compte l'étonnement général. Surtout quand un sourire barra son visage et heureusement, moins terrifiant que celui du jeune homme.

Faisant basculer ses jambes de l'autre côté du banc, elle se leva pour faire face à son compagnon gardien et sauveur.

-Mukuro-sama, tu penses que boss l'a retrouvé comment ? Voulut-elle savoir.

Sans se soucier de l'ensemble des élèves et professeurs toujours sous le choc, les deux se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes, tournant ainsi le dos à la directrice.

-Kufufufu, que crois-tu ma chère Chrome ? Il s'agit de Tsunayoshi, avec lui, tu sais que tout est réglé rapidement. Même s'il a mis du temps pour cette mission.

N'arrivant toujours pas à saisir ce qui se passait, les sorciers retinrent plusieurs éléments. Premièrement, Nagi n'était pas son véritable prénom mais Chrome. Deuxièmement, elle n'était si timide que cela (on aurait dit une toute autre personne). Troisièmement, les deux se connaissaient depuis le début. Et quatrièmement, quelle mission ?!

-Ce ne serait pas un peu à cause de la paperasse que vous avez causé toi et monsieur nuage ? Vous avez détruit la moitié d'un quartier de Rome en moins de vingt minutes lors de la dernière mission avant que boss vous arrête.

-L'alouette l'avait bien cherché…

-Que se passe-t-il ?! Rugit Ombrage hors d'elle en retrouvant ses esprits et posant la question qui trottait dans la tête de toutes les personnes présentes. Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous ?! Rokudo ! Nomisuto ! Je vous ordonne de vous expliquer !

Les deux se retournèrent lentement, pas plus surprise que cela par sa réaction. Pourtant, les deux émirent une grimace. Le premier à cause de son interruption dans sa phrase et la deuxième pour le volume et le timbre de sa voix. Leurs oreilles souffraient déjà assez au manoir.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Mukuro lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers sa compagne qui continuait de la fixer. Juste cela suffit à faire taire l'Inquisitrice pour un moment.

-Je me suis toujours dit que le rose ne lui allait pas et toi ma chère Chrome ? Personne ne s'habille comme ça à notre époque.

-Tu as raison Mukuro-sama, ces couleurs sont trop voyantes, c'est comme déclaré à tout le monde sa présence. Et oui, plus personne ne porte **ceci**.

-Kufufufu ! Surtout qu'un crapaud ne devrait pas porter du rose.

-Tout à fait Mukuro-sama, ajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire réserver à celui qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Quelques rires étouffer éclatèrent à travers la salle. Cependant, aucun des deux ne le releva occuper à diriger une nouvelle fois leurs yeux sur la directrice. Debout devant sa chaise et les mains posées sur la table, son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge de seconde en seconde. Cela provoqua encore plus d'éclat et même quelques professeurs tentèrent de dissimuler leur propre rire en toussant.

Leurs attentions furent rapidement dissipées quand Nagi/Chrome remarqua quelque chose en attrapant un pan de ses vêtements.

-Elles ne sont vraiment pas pratiques ces capes.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ma chère Chrome, soupira le sadique avant de se tourner vers les sorciers. Comment vous faîtes pour porter ces choses ? On ne peut rien faire alors je n'imagine pas me battre avec.

Sur ces mots, la chouette s'envola de l'épaule de Mukuro pour planer au-dessus du couple. Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu répliquer sur l'utilité des capes dans le monde magique, les deux rejetèrent les leur d'un geste souple. En dessous et à la surprise générale, aucun ne portait son uniforme.

Nagi ou Chrome (les sorciers ne savaient où ils en étaient) avait adopté pour une simple jupe lui arrivant mi-cuisse, un collant et une cravate. Le tout de couleur noire accompagner d'une chemise blanche.

Mukuro, pour sa part arborait aussi une chemise éclatante, la cravate et un pantalon sombre. Sans que personne ne comprenne et sans l'aide d'une baguette magique, il fit apparaître une longue veste de même teinte avant de la revêtir.

Peu de monde ou du moins, nul sorcier présent ne pouvait mettre des explications sur ce qu'ils voyaient. Seulement, une chose était sûre, il s'agissait de vêtements moldus, causant une grimace à tous les sang-purs et intéressant grandement tous ceux venant du monde non-magique.

-Décidément, rien de vaut ses bons habits que ces capes, fit le jeune homme en s'étirant.

Sa compagne hocha la tête.

-Et si on y allait Mukuro-sama ? Boss nous attend et tu sais qu'il ne faut pas le faire attendre.

-Tu as raison ma chère Chrome.

S'apercevant que les deux allaient lui filer entre les mains, Ombrage sortit vivement sa baguette avant de la pointer sur les brumes.

-Vous n'irez nulle part tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à mes questions ! Imobilis !

Un rayon rouge fut éjecté du bout de bois avec une telle rapidité que peu d'élèves le virent passer. Beaucoup dont plusieurs professeurs poussèrent un cri tandis que les autres regardaient avec horreur le sort se précipiter sur le couple.

Seulement, à la surprise générale, avant même de toucher l'un des deux, il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Le temps que tous reprennent et ne remettre leur cerveau en marche, Chrome eut le temps de se poser à côté de Mukuro, son trident à la main. Elle repoussa sa mèche derrière son oreille pour laisser voir à tous un cache-œil couvrant son orbe droit pendant qu'un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il faisait apparaître la même arme.

-Bien jouer Chrome.

Une rougeur couvrit ses joues tandis qu'elle tripotait son trident, mal à l'aise de recevoir des félicitations de sa part devant autant de monde. A la table des Gryffondor, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers l'autre, étonner que leur théorie s'avérât être juste.

Ne voulant plus s'attarder, Mukuro posa son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui, provoquant un autre rougissement. De sa man libre, il planta son trident devant eux tout en fixant l'Inquisitrice, choquée que son sort ait été contrer avec autant de facilité et sans baguette. Surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas comme cela était possible.

-Tu nous excuseras le crapaud rose, mais Tsunayoshi nous attend et il vaut mieux ne pas arriver en retard sinon qui sait ce qui se passera. Kufufufu !

Sur ces mots, la chouette se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'une brume d'origine inconnue entourait le couple. Au bout de cinq secondes, aucun des deux n'était visible à travers son épaisseur. Et une fois dissiper, avec quelques exclamations, tous remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Plus aucune trace de Mukuro, de Chrome ou Nagi et même de la chouette. Comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. Seul le rire du jeune homme résonna encore un peu avant de s'éteindre dans les murs de Poudlard, laissant des élèves et professeurs choqués avec une directrice en colère.

* * *

Trois jours s'écoulèrent depuis le départ soudain des nouveaux élèves. Et depuis la scène dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde ne parlait plus que cela. En même temps, personne n'échappait à la grande Inquisitrice sans en payer le prix et eux s'étaient volatilisés sous ses yeux devant une centaine de témoins. Rien qu'avec cela, Mukuro remonta dans l'estime de beaucoup d'étudiants et Nagi que tous appelaient maintenant Chrome avait été élu sorcière de l'année par l'ensemble des garçons. Et ayant découvert pourquoi elle cachait son œil, ils la trouvèrent toujours autant mignonne.

Mais surtout, le surnom donné à Ombrage était resté. Désormais, pour parler d'elle dans son dos, ils utilisaient « le crapaud rose ». De plus, certains professeurs tels que McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et même Rogue ne se gênaient pas pour le faire.

En revanche, dès que la directrice surprenait la moindre personne à la traiter de crapaud, elle le collait en détention jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Sauf que, malheureusement pour elle, les élèves se prévenaient entre eux de son arrivée avec la complicité des enseignants et des fantômes. Les Serpentard se prêtaient aussi au jeu, trouvant plus amusant de l'insulter dans son dos plutôt que de suivre ses ordres. Malfoy se joignait à eux et même s'il n'osait le dire à voix haute, il voyait d'un autre œil celui qui le terrorisait avant, bien que son nom suffît à le faire trembler de peur.

Chose surprenante, Hermione apprit à ses camarades et à toutes les personnes présentes un jour plus tard que le « sama » que rajoutait Nagi ou plutôt Chrome à la fin du prénom de Mukuro signifiait qu'elle tenait très haut le jeune homme et qu'elle le considérait comme son maître. Mais en tout cas, ils avaient peut-être trouvé la personne chère à son cœur.

Néanmoins, Ombrage était toujours là à faire régner sa tyrannie sur l'école sans personne pour l'arrêter. Ce fut dans une dépression collective et après un discours des plus démoralisants que le repas du vendredi se déroula. Un silence presque religieux envahit la Grande Salle. Même les fantômes n'osaient pas traverser les murs. La directrice ressemblait à un prédateur sur sa chaise. A chaque fois qu'un élève avait la malchance de relever le nez de son assiette, elle l'envoyait à moitié en détention en plus de le fusiller du regard. Chacun tentait de se faire oublier de la grande Inquisitrice le temps du repas.

Jusqu'à ce que…

-Oya oya, avec ce silence je ne sais même pas si je me trouve bien dans la Grande Salle. Vous confirmez que nous sommes bon endroit et non à l'enterrement de mes grands-parents, fit soudain une voix sortit de nulle part d'un jeune homme, pas inconnue de l'ensemble des habitants de Poudlard.

-Il semblerait mais il y a quelque chose bizarre, rajouta une deuxième mais féminine.

-Pourtant, c'est bien Poudlard, affirma une troisième, bien connue des professeurs et élèves.

Et comme la dernière fois pour disparaître, une brume familière envahit l'allée entre les tables des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Tout aussi épaisse, elle finit par disparaître au bout de quelques secondes laissant place à plusieurs personnes.

Mukuro se tenait devant, habiller de la même façon que la dernière fois. La seule différence était qu'il portait des gants et qu'une boîte violette brillait accrocher à sa ceinture. Harry l'attrapa du coin de l'œil, mais il remarqua une longue boucle d'oreille à droite. Cette fois-ci, il avait depuis le début son trident dans l'une de ses mains.

A ses côtés, Chrome fixait son ancien professeur, l'air paisible sans prendre en compte l'horreur dont faisait preuve ses camarades. Même le trio émit une grimace. Et pour cause, ses cheveux étaient relevés dans une coiffure style ananas comme son compagnon. Par contre, plus aucune mèche ne venait masquer son cache-œil qui arborait un crâne blanc. Pour sa part, la même boucle d'oreille pendait à son oreille, mais du côté gauche. Elle aussi brandissait son trident et même s'ils n'avaient pas compris grand-chose à se qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt, elle avait prouvé qu'elle maniait très bien son arme. Du côté de sa tenue, en plus d'être la même que l'autre coup, elle portait une veste sombre sur sa chemise. Le Survivant, au vu de ses habits, pensa à la mafia, se rappelant des films que regardaient parfois l'oncle Vernon.

Légèrement derrière eux, à la surprise générale, se trouvait un Dumbledore plus frai que jamais, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Remarquant beaucoup de regards sur lui, il agita sa main pour saluer ses étudiants qui lui avaient manqué durant son absence. Il semblait aussi plus reposer que la dernière fois.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, la plupart poussèrent des exclamations, quelques-uns se mirent à pleurer, mais dans la majorité, les chuchotements reprirent entre les élèves. Les fantômes sortirent de leurs cachettes, saluant leur vieil ami. Les professeurs avaient retrouvé le sourire et même Rogue en arborait un petit. Seule Ombrage poussa un hurlement à rendre quelqu'un sourd quand elle se rendit compte de l'identité des personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle.

-Oya oya, je sais que mes entrées surprennent, mais pas à ce point, se moqua Mukuro.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ?! Rugit-elle, faisant taire les voix des adolescents.

-On vous amène un colis à livrer à Poudlard. Faîtes attention, il est plutôt fragile, je ne sais pas si ses vieux os vont tenir le choc.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Mukuro, mes os sont encore en état…

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos os vieux schnoque ! Si vous vouliez le remettre à sa place et me virer, vous faîtes une grave erreur ! Je suis la directrice et la grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que des gamins dans votre genre peuvent faire contre la représentante du ministère britannique ?! La seule chose que vous devez faire c'est obéir comme de sages enfants ! Obéissez !

Mukuro haussa un sourcil tandis que Chrome fronçait le sien. Les deux se tournèrent vers l'autre, légèrement surpris avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Ombrage. Et à leur tête, il semblait qu'ils se demandaient si elle était vraiment sérieuse.

-Je crois que vous vous tromper sérieusement, finit par dire le jeune homme, nous ne répondons pas à vos ordres, mais à ceux de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-Qui… ?! Bégaya le crapaud rose en tentant de se reprendre.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, ou Tsunayoshi di Vongola, le Vongola Decimo, compléta sa compagne. Et n'osez pas dire que vous ne le connaissez pas.

Les élèves entendaient bien. Les Vongola, ce fameux groupe italien excentrique dont les dégâts engendrer coûtaient toujours des sommes monstrueuses et qui, à chaque intervention dans le monde de la magie ou chez les moldus laissaient une trace dans l'histoire. La mafia qui dirigeait dans l'ombre le gouvernement. Et aussi ceux qui possédaient un pourcentage des plus grosses entreprises à travers le monde. Personne n'avait peur d'eux… non, tout le monde les craignait car à chaque fois que le nom Vongola entrait dans la discussion, peu en ressortait indemne. Un groupe d'individu qu'il fallait mieux prendre au sérieux pour éviter des destructions inutiles.

D'après le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge lui-même, à la tête se trouvait le patron accompagner de ses six gardiens. Sauf que pour la génération actuelle, ils seraient sept selon les sources. Certains prétendaient même que la dixième génération était la réincarnation de la première tant leurs idéo convergeaient et qu'ils ressemblaient à leurs prédécesseurs… et donc… devant la centaine de sorciers se trouvait…

-Il semblerait, ma chère Chrome que nous devrions refaire les présentations, conclut le jeune homme en se tournant vers l'adolescente.

-Tout à fait Mukuro-sama.

Ayant eu son accord, il fit face fièrement à la directrice dont les couleurs se faisaient de plus en plus rares sur son visage. Sa transparence fut telle que plusieurs étudiants la confondaient avec un fantôme.

Puis, sans le moindre geste de sa part, elle se retrouva expulser devant le trio par une force inconnue. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Même Dumbledore devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

S'abaissant légèrement vers la femme étalée par terre, dont l'étonnement se lisait toujours dans son regard et qui commençait à trembler, il rigola.

-Kufufufu ! Je suis Mukuro Rokudo, gardien de la brume Vongola, se présenta le jeune homme avec un sourire faisant frissonner tout le monde.

-Chrome Dokuro, gardienne de la brume Vongola et sur ordre du boss, nous vous ramenons votre directeur, ajouta-t-elle à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Nous emmenons avec nous Dolores Ombrage, coupable d'avoir abusé de son autorité de sous-secrétaire d'Etat avec l'autorisation de Tsunayoshi di Vongola, le Vongola Decimo et de Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie.

Et tandis que la brume les recouvrit une nouvelle fois, des hurlements se firent entendre pendant qu'un rire résonnait. Les trois disparurent sous les yeux ronds des sorciers.

Avec cela, le monde des sorciers aura compris qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas jouer avec les Vongola. Surtout avec les gardiens de la brume. Leur santé mentale était de mise.

* * *

_**Et voilà la fin ! Tiens ? Pourquoi ces deux univers me demanderiez-vous. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble et que je suis une fan des deux ! Oui, ayant lu les Harry Potter quand j'étais petite, j'en suis rapidement tombé amoureuse comme beaucoup de monde ! Et ma maison est Serpentard ! (même si je les maltraite un peu dans l'OS)**_

_**Bien que ce ne soit qu'un OS, il se peut (beaucoup !) qu'il soit transformé en histoire plus longue alors attention ! Il se peut qu'elle sorte d'ici quelques mois !**_

_**Sur ce, je vais vous laisser mes chers petits bonbons !**_


End file.
